


Swan Queen: Kinky Alphabet

by Delirious_Comfort



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, auralism, kinky alphabet, kinky fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen: Kinky Alphabet edition. Stand-alone chapters. No plot, just twenty-six chapters of pure kinky smut. </p><p>Regina finds new ways to torture Emma. Except, Emma doesn't mind ... Emma doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Auralism

 

 

Emma glanced at her phone and pressed the ‘decline’  button as the same number appeared on her screen, as it had for the last seven days. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the owner of that number would come by the Sheriff’s station, demanding an answer, but as long as that day would _not_ be today, Emma was a happy camper.

She rustled the papers on her desk and sighed heavily before leaning back in her chair. It seemed as if lately all she dealt with was drunk Leroy sightings and minor thefts at the supermarket. While she could appreciate the low crime-rate in Storybrooke, it also meant her job had been incredibly boring and her mind kept wandering to the events that had happened a mere week ago.

It wasn’t as if she had planned for it to happen – in fact, it took her quite by surprise when it did. She had been chewing her bear claw when a sultry voice echoed through Granny’s diner as it called out for Emma. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head before a strange sensation rushed through her body. A frown had appeared on her face when the voice spoke again and a very delicate throb made its presence known between her legs. A throb that became increasingly more intense as the voice spoke to her, she wasn’t quite sure what was being said as a flush crept over her cheeks and her breathing became more ragged.

_“Miss Swan!”_

Emma groaned as her eyes opened and her eyes darted around the room, the faint throb still present, as if it was taunting her day in and day out. She had ran out of the diner faster than she had ever ran before and whenever a certain Mayor had called her, she had either ignored the phone or declined the call. There was no doubt in her mind, that Regina Mills wanted an explanation for Emma’s behavior at the diner and she wasn’t quite sure she knew how to explain what had transpired.

She had been able to ignore the throb for two days before she finally caved and slid her hand beneath her panties. The voice that had tortured her from the beginning could be heard clearly as she teased her herself. She had no idea what was going on when she recalled the way Regina had pronounced her name and her climax hit her hard as her back arched of the bed. Her momentarily high had immediately been replaced by utter embarrassment the moment she came and left her wondering if she could ever look the brunette in the eyes again.

So far, she had done an immaculate job of avoiding Regina and she was quite impressed with Regina’s self-control, she had expected her to show up yesterday, all guns blazing, but Regina had never showed up. Ignoring the fact that this quite disappointed her, she turned her attention back to the papers that were sprawled out in front of her. She managed to get some work done over the next forty minutes and glanced at the clock. Fifteen more minutes until she could get out of there and spend some time with Henry. She had been neglecting her son lately, not wanting to risk to run into Regina, and he had made it clear to her that her absence was not appreciated.

She gasped when suddenly a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her and a small groan made its way up her throat when she realized what was happening.

“Regina,” Emma murmured softly as she took a sudden interest at the gum stain on the floor beneath her desk.

“Miss Swan.”

Emma swallowed thickly, the last time she had heard those words they had driven her right over the edge and she felt her body respond to the softly spoken words.

“Care to explain why you have been ignoring me?”

Emma’s eyes closed for a brief moment as she shook her head. “I’ve not been ignoring you. I’ve just been extremely busy.” She fidgeted with her fingers when the melodious laughter of Regina assaulted her ears.

“With what? Don’t forget that I am the Mayor of this town and I happen to know for a fact that your week has been quite uneventful.”

Emma sighed, “Honestly, Regina. Why do you keep me and David around as sheriffs of Storybrooke if you’ve got your minions running around everywhere to spy for you?”

Regina grinned and bared her teeth as she leaned against the desk and crossed her arms, “I would hardly call them minions. Besides, I would rather not deal with a drunken Leroy at three AM. Your idiot father and you seem to be perfectly capable of handling that yourselves.”

Emma shrugged, “If you say so. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

Regina arched an eyebrow as her foot moved to one of the legs of Emma’s chair to stop it from moving away from her. “I don’t think so, Miss Swan. Your shift is almost over and the only work you’ll be doing for the rest of the day is to give me a satisfying explanation as to why you’ve been ignoring me.”

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips as she looked at the heel that was firmly planted against her chair. “Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about.” She mentally cursed herself when a small moan managed to almost escape from her throat when Regina huffed. There was something about Regina’s voice that had changed over the last week and whatever it was – it was absolutely torturing her.

Regina sighed and the small sound nestled itself right between Emma’s legs as she squirmed. “What the hell is wrong with you, Emma?” Regina asked with slightly concerned eyes. “I know your parents are complete idiots, but I thought you were at least a little smarter than them. Yet, here you are, acting like a fool yourself. Why did you run out of the diner when I wanted to talk to you about Henry last week?”

Emma frowned, had that been what Regina was talking about? She honestly had no idea as to what words Regina had muttered, all she had heard was the soft voice and the light rasp that seemed to assault her senses. “What about Henry?”

Regina scoffed, “It doesn’t matter now. I’ve taken care of the situation, thank you very much. Answer my question.”

Emma took a deep breath, “I think someone cursed me.” She narrowed her eyes and looked at Regina when she snorted. “I’m not kidding.”

“Why in the world would you be cursed? Have you been hit by runner legs? Can’t sit still? Need to run?”

“Stop making fun of me,” Emma exclaimed as she threw up her hands. “This is no laughing matter. Anyway, it doesn’t matter, I wouldn’t even know where to begin to explain it.”

“Try.”

“I can’t.”

Emma groaned when Regina tutted and leaned forward, “I have no time for these silly games of yours, Miss Swan. Speak.”

She didn’t want to tell Regina, fairly sure that the older woman would laugh at her for her ridiculous responses to the brunette’s voice. But when Regina’s eyebrows arched so high they were about to fall off she took a deep breath and murmured quietly, “I’m… affected by sounds.” She rolled her eyes when Regina scrunched up her nose. “I’m not sure how to explain it. I told you it was stupid.”

“Affected how,” Regina asked.

Emma groaned, lately it seemed as if all she did was groan and it was all because of the gorgeous brunette sitting in front of her. “I really don’t want to tell you. Knowing you, you’ll laugh, then hit me with me with a fireball.”

“Oh please,” Regina huffed. “I’m the Evil Queen, and a bit more refined than that. I may lock you up in a cell, but I won’t cause you any bodily harm, unless you’re into that kind of thing.”

Emma’s eyes were about to bulge out of her sockets until she noticed the smirk on Regina’s face. “Great, thanks Regina,” she mocked.

“So…” Regina’s voice trailed off, waiting for an answer from the blonde.

“You know how you listen to a music composition and it gives you goosebumps?” Emma asked in an attempt to explain what was bothering her without having to give any details.

“Mhm.”

“Well, it’s a bit like that, except there are no goosebumps. I just…” Emma sighed. How in the world was she supposed to explain this to Henry’s other mother, without her visitation rights being taken away from her? “Itturnsmeonokay?!”

Regina laughed, “Say that again, a little slower?”

“For fuck’s sake, Regina! Why can’t you leave me alone?” Emma cried out.

“Because,” Regina grinned as she stood up and placed a leg on either side of Emma’s before lowering herself onto her lap. “I have a feeling that I am the cause of your current problem and I quite like it,” she murmured into Emma’s ear.

“What are you doing,” Emma squirmed as she gripped the seat tighter and swallowed thickly.

“A funny thing happened last week,” Regina said as her hot breath tickled Emma’s ear. “I was doing some research on The Google.”

“Google, not ‘The Google’,” Emma corrected.

“Whatever. Anyway, I was on Google doing some research and I read about something that piqued my interest. So, I decided to add a little magic into the equation and then all I had to do was find a willing victim.”

“W-what are you talking about,” Emma murmured, her eyes closed at Regina’s close proximity. Regina’s scent vaguely smelt like apples and she wanted to roll her eyes at the very cliché of it all. _Of course_ the woman would smell like apples and _of course_ she used magic to torture Emma, hadn’t that been their game all along? A small gasp escaped from her lips when Regina brushed a strand of hair away from her neck and soft fingertips followed the curve of the small indent.

“I thought about using it on Mary Margaret, just for a second. Can you imagine the torture it would have put her through? But then I realized that would just be cruel and while that would have been perfect for the Evil Queen, Regina Mills just doesn’t _roll_ that way anymore.” The soft chuckle that filled the room produced goosebumps on Emma’s skin. “Then my perfect victim presented herself in all her glory and I knew in that moment it was always meant to be this way. It’s always been you, Emma. Surely you know that?”

Emma jerked involuntarily against Regina as the soft spoken words inked themselves into her skin. She was positive that if she would run her fingers over her arms, she would feel the outline of every word, just like she felt every spoken word make its way straight to her core. “Why? Why me?”

“Because it’s our story, Emma. It was always about you and me. I just wanted to give us a head start. The magic wouldn’t have had an effect on you if you didn’t feel the same way.” Regina’s lips brushed against the outer shell of Emma’s ear and the soft moan that came from deep within her put a smile on Regina’s face. “See? Do you want to know what it’s called?”

“Yes,” Emma breathed out.

“Auralism.”

“Even the word alone sends shivers down my spine. What did you do to me, Regina?”

“Nothing much. It’s a kink. It’s when someone gets aroused from voices or sounds, it sounded like a perfect way to tease you. I may have… enhanced it a bit with magic. Tell me, Emma. Did you hear my voice when your fingers undoubtedly tried to get rid of the ache between your legs?”

“That was your magic?”

“It was. Did it feel as if I was in the room with you?” Regina let a hand trail down Emma’s side before slipping it beneath Emma’s shirt as her thumb brushed over the warm skin. “Did you scream my name?”

Emma bit her lip, Regina’s fingers felt like they descended from the heavens themselves and her voice… God, her voice did things to her that she couldn’t even start to comprehend. The light rasp felt as if Regina’s own teeth grazed her clit softly and gently and the deeper Regina’s voice dropped, the more she would start to throb. “No.”

Regina arched a brow, “You didn’t scream? Or you didn’t scream my name? How about we fix that, Emma? I want to hear you scream my name. I’ve waited for it for years and I deserve to hear my name fall from your lips.”

Emma’s hands moved to cup Regina’s ass as she pressed the older woman tighter against her. “I’m not a screamer, Regina.”

“You will be when I’m done with you,” Regina huskily whispered and Emma moaned loudly as Regina’s tongue brushed over her pulse point before sucking it into her mouth.

“Is that a promise or a threat?”

“How about you stop talking, Miss Swan, and start listening? After all that’s why I cast this little spell on you. I want you to hear me and I want you to feel my words. Let’s see how sensitive you are to my words, shall we?”

Emma nodded, but wasn’t quite sure as to why. It wasn’t as if her nodding gave any consent to Regina’s promise or threat. She was already feeling the words, not that she was complaining. It was quite the opposite really, she wanted more of it and she wanted it _now_.

“Have you ever really listened to your own name, Emma? Have you noticed how easily it rolls off someone’s tongue? Especially mine? In fact, I don’t even have to use my tongue for it. My lips can produce your name and they do so love producing the sound. Emma. _Emma_. Listen to it.”

Regina was positively killing her when she slipped her hand inside of Emma’s pants and cupped her sex over her panties. The action was enough to make her grunt loudly as she tried to press against the firm hand.

“Emma. _Em_. Emerald, empathy, emanate, emaciated, embargo, embroider. So many words that start with that delicious sound.”

Emma moaned as Regina spoke each word with a newfound determination as if each uttered syllable could make Emma come like fingers that would thrust in and out of her. It wasn’t far from the truth, by the time Regina said ‘embroider’ Emma was wetter than a scuba diver and she wanted more of it.

“Your name is beautiful, Emma. I speak it often. Although I do have a fondness for ‘Miss Swan’. Perhaps that’s what I will keep calling you in public. Perhaps I should stick with Emma in private. Perhaps…” Regina’s voice trailed off as her fingers moved against the drenched panties, “I should only say that four letter word when I want you to scream out my name.”

“Regi-“

“Hush,” Regina said firmly as she placed the index finger of her free hand against Emma’s lips. She smirked when Emma’s eyes fluttered open and the dark emerald eyes were filled with nothing but lust as Emma’s tongue darted out of her mouth and licked along the finger before sucking it into her mouth. She immediately regretted the action when Regina groaned wantonly and it settled between her legs as if Regina’s tongue flicked against the hardened nub.  

“Emma,” Regina purred seductively, “I want you to come for me. Right here and now. Where anyone at any moment could walk in and see exactly what kind of power I have over you.”

Emma whimpered when she realized that they were indeed in a very public place. It wasn’t as if the Sheriff’s office was visited often, but her dad could walk in at any moment to relieve her from her shift and the last thing she wanted was for her father to see her in her current predicament. It would be hard enough to explain why Regina was on her lap, let alone having to explain why Regina’s fingers were currently tickling her clit through the fabric of her panties and she was about to dissolve into pleasure.

Regina’s words were intoxicating, making her feel as if she had one drink too many – and it made her incredibly horny as her hands squeezed Regina’s ass tighter. She had never experienced anything like it and while she hoped that the power of Regina’s voice would dissipate after this adventure she was also nowhere near ready for it to stop.

“Emma,” Regina mewled as her fingers pressed tighter against the bundle of nerves. “Close your eyes and listen.”

Emma did exactly as Regina said and closed her eyes as Regina whispered in to her ear. Each soft spoken word tickled her clit, each spoken syllable licked along her labia and each sentence thrusted into her and she knew Regina hadn’t been lying to her when she finally spoke the word that send her straight over the edge and made her explode as if thousands of stars had gathered themselves in the universe just for her.

“ _Emma._ ”

For the first time ever, Emma screamed and Regina smirked when her own name fell from those luscious lips as the blonde trembled and shivered beneath her.

“Told you I could make you scream,” Regina chuckled as she removed her hand from Emma’s pants and cupped Emma’s cheek with it before pressing her lips against Emma’s. Emma wasn’t quite sure who was moaning louder as Regina’s tongue traced the bottom lip of her mouth before sucking it into her mouth, all she knew was that she wanted more moaning, more touches and more of Regina.

“Hold tight, dear. Your shift is over. Time to start putting your skills to work on me,” Regina whispered before clenching her thighs tighter against Emma’s legs as she teleported them to her vault with a wink.


	2. B is for Bondage

“You know,” Regina said with a wicked grin, “my mother used to do this to me when I was a bad girl. Are you a bad girl, Emma?”

Emma snorted as she tried to ignore the concern she felt for a brief moment. Cora Mills was the most _fucked up_ person she had ever met in her life and the thought of her doing this to her own daughter was sickening to say the least. “That depends, will you spank me if I say I am?”

Regina moved in closer and grabbed a fistful of Emma’s hair and yanked on it, hard. “Don’t even try to sass me, I am in no mood for your little games.”

Emma’s brows furrowed. She was still in the process of trying to figure out when Regina was being utterly serious and when she was just playing. When she noticed the tiny smirk on the Mayor’s face she knew her attitude was more than welcome. If there was anything Regina Mills craved, it was the challenge that came with having the Savior at her mercy, and Emma loved giving it to her.

“Safeword?” Regina asked casually as she arched a brow. They had gone through this routine a thousand times and Emma knew Regina would make her repeat her safeword another thousand times just to make sure their play was always safe and consensual.

“Forbidden fruit.”

Regina chuckled, “That’s right. You know when to use it, correct?”

Emma nodded and licked her lips, she was ready for them to play now. “I do. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Such a mouth you have on you,” Regina hissed. She had been magically suspending Emma in the air, bound with leather straps, and no matter how tempting it was, she would never use a leather strap to bind Emma’s mouth. That’s what her mother did to her and she would never put Emma through that.

However, gagging the blonde was a completely different story. With a wave of her hand she summoned the ball gag from their bedroom and held it out for Emma to see. “Would be a shame to have to use this on you. Remember what happened last time I used this on you?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I drooled.”

Regina laughed loudly, “That you did. Such a sight it was. Shall we use this on you again?”

“No, thanks,” Emma mumbled. A part of her hoped that at some point Regina _would_ use it on her. But, for now, she liked being able to mouth off. She was feeling feisty today and she knew Regina loved that about her -  to a certain extent. The last time they had played – in the bedroom – Emma had asked Regina after a particular hard spank, ‘Is that all you got?’ which had pissed Regina off for the duration of their play and her ass had never been more red by the end of it. It was a fine line she had to walk, but she walked it well.

Regina lowered Emma to the ground with a wave of her hand and allowed the younger woman to breathe for a moment before instructing her to take off her clothes. She gathered the ropes and smirked when she noticed the eager look on Emma’s face. Bondage was definitely one of Emma’s favorite kinks and if she was quite honest with herself, it was one of hers as well.

Although, she had a particular fondness for the more intimate kind of play as well. She loved torturing Emma with ice cubes, candle wax and the mere sound of her voice. Emma seemed to be infatuated with it and she was quite proud of the fact that she could make Emma climax with nothing but her voice. It had taken her quite some time, but by now she had perfected that skill and used it quite often - much to Emma’s dismay, who much preferred the Mayor to use her fingers or mouth.

She beckoned Emma over with a finger and grinned when she came over with big strides. Her arms wrapped themselves around the Savior’s waist and she chuckled softly when Emma leaned in for a kiss. She moved her mouth just out of reach and bared her teeth in a big grin when the blonde growled. “Eager beaver,” Regina said with a smirk before leaning in closer and kissed her fiercely until Emma pulled away and gasped for air.

“I think I’d prefer _Miss Swan_ ,” Emma murmured as Regina’s hands ran through her hair. The arched eyebrow on Regina’s face told her everything she needed to know and she hastily added a, ‘Or whatever you’d prefer’ to soften the blow that would no doubt follow soon.

“Let’s see,” Regina mused as she spun Emma around and roughly pulled her hands behind her back. Emma’s eyes closed as she felt the rope being wrapped around her wrists and a soft moan escaped from her luscious lips as Regina traced it with a finger. “I suppose I could call you a slut – after all, you’ve had about 30% of Storybrooke’s male population.” She smirked at the growl that came from Emma. “I’d much prefer to call you _mine_ though,” she added a little softer as her lips pressed against Emma’s lightly glistening skin.

“You shouldn’t be slut shaming,” Emma retorted and she yelped when Regina delivered a hard spank on her ass. “Fuck,” she hissed as a flat hand rubbed the sting away.

“I’m not. Just reminding you,” Regina smirked before tying the rope higher along Emma’s arms until she ran out of rope. She grabbed another bundle of rope and with one swift movement the bundle untangled itself. “When’s the last time you have had an orgasm?”

The question made Emma blush furiously. Regina had been working on restricting Emma’s orgasms, and while she generally abode to Regina’s rules, there were still moments where she just couldn’t help herself. She knew the answer would get her in trouble though, as Regina had not given her permission to have an orgasm and her brain worked overtime trying to come up with a response that would get her out of her current predicament.

“You better not lie to me, Miss Swan.”

Emma groaned, “This morning.”

“Oh?”

A gasp followed by a low moan made its way from Emma’s mouth as Regina reached around Emma and the rope was placed right beneath her breasts. “I was hot and bothered.”

“Do tell,” Regina murmured with a growl. Her hands worked quickly and expertly as she tied the rope around Emma as a harness. She spun Emma around again as her fingers followed every line of rope to make sure it wasn’t too tight against Emma’s skin and she smirked before firmly twisting a nipple between her thumb and index finger. “Now.”

Emma bit her lip, “It was after you left for work. I had a moment, and I couldn’t wait for you to come home to take care of it. If it helps, I only thought about you.”

Regina grinned as she hooked her finger under the rope beneath Emma’s breasts and pulled Emma along with her as she took several steps back. “I’m glad you had your little pleasure moment, that means you won’t have to come today. I wouldn’t want to exhaust you.”

“That’s not fair,” Emma whined. “I need it.”

Regina shrugged, “Should’ve thought about that before. On your knees.” Regina’s strict tone created a whirlpool of wetness between Emma’s legs as she got down on her knees. She pushed Emma’s legs further apart with a foot and smirked when Emma almost lost her balance. “Careful, dear. Tell me, how long did it take for you to come undone, hm?”

Emma groaned as Regina lowered herself to Emma’s level and grabbed another rope. She tied it around Emma’s upper and lower leg, effectively taking away all of Emma’s movement abilities. “All good?” Regina asked and when Emma nodded she let a single digit slide along Emma’s slit. “Such a waste of tasty wetness,” Regina murmured with a pout.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Emma said hopefully as she locked eyes with Regina.

Regina stood back up and took several steps back to admire her work. Seeing Emma being tied up  excited her to no end. The red ropes were a beautiful contrast with Emma’s pale skin and her eyes followed along every line; from the rope across Emma’s upper body to the rope that was so neatly tied around Emma’s legs. She grinned before she placed the flat of her foot against Emma’s stomach and pushed lightly. “Shall I push you over, my dear?”

“No,” Emma whispered with a shake of her head. She loved the feeling of the ropes against her skin, but she hated the feeling of being completely at Regina’s mercy – or well… She loved to pretend to hate it. In reality, being at Regina’s mercy was her favorite thing in the world. The Mayor treated her with nothing but respect and their _kinky fuckery_ playtime was her favorite time of the day.

“There is actually one more rope I would like to add,” Regina smirked before getting down on her knees again. She pressed a kiss against Emma’s forehead and pulled a medium-sized metallic ring from her pocket, “Hold this between your teeth.” As soon as Emma opened her mouth she placed the ring between her teeth and chastised Emma when she tried to bite down on her finger instead. Grabbing another robe, she wrapped the middle of it around Emma’s waist, behind her back and to her front. “Guess where this one is going to go?”

Emma’s brows furrowed, “I honestly do not know.” She bit her lip when Regina grabbed the ring from Emma and pulled the rope through the ring. She repeated the action several times until the rope was wrapped around Emma’s waist in much the same fashion as a G-string would be. Then she grinned before pulling out the thinnest rope she had and smirked as she pulled it through the ring.

“Ready?”

Emma nodded and moaned loudly when the rope was brought down to her center, along her slit and up the crack of her ass. Regina pulled Emma closer to her, balancing her on her kneecaps as she tied the rope to the one around Emma’s wrists.

“How does that feel?” Regina asked as she gently shoved Emma back down on her knees. She grabbed a fistful of Emma’s hair and pulled her head backwards waiting for the response.

“Good, it feels good,” Emma moaned out. She was positively throbbing and all she wanted was for the friction of the rope to reach just a little deeper so she could grind against it. As it was now, it only made contact with her outer labia and the sensation felt like the relentless teasing of feather light touches on eager skin.

Emma gulped when Regina stood back up and with a wave of her hand she stood before Emma in nothing but a black-laced see-through babydoll. “Your panties are missing,” Emma huskily whispered out as her eyes focused on Regina’s pussy. She licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen next. It was torture having to see the woman she loved just standing there, as if she was waiting for Emma to make the next move.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin them,” Regina said as she walked to the corner of her vault and grabbed the chair. She grinned when Emma winced at the sound of scraping wooden legs on the floor and came to a halt before her. The confusion on Emma’s face amused her to no end and the ‘ _fuck yeah’_ that fell from Emma’s lips as she sat down on it, made her chuckle.

She placed a foot on either side of Emma’s shoulders and let her tongue run along her bottom lip before biting it. “Isn’t this just the sweetest torture?” The growl coming from Emma was met by feet pressing Emma backwards. “If you behave, I might let you clean me up. But, if you misbehave… Well. We might have to resort to a real punishment,” Regina warningly said as spread her legs further and slouched down a little, giving Emma a perfect view as she let a finger teasingly slide through her wetness.

“Want a taste of what you’re missing out on?”

“Please,” Emma breathed out as she tried to lean forward, only to have her movement halted by Regina’s feet pressing into her.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Regina spat out firmly before bringing the finger up to her mouth and sucking it in between plumb lips. “Hmm,” she moaned loudly and it sent shivers down Emma’s spine. “I taste amazing. Such a shame that you’re missing out.”

“Regina, please,” Emma whined as her muscles spasmed, god – how she hated and loved the ropes that fully restricted her. It was absolute torture to watch how Regina trailed her finger down over the lace, all the way down and she moaned loudly as the finger disappeared inside of the brunette.

Regina’s other hand soon joined the party and she rubbed her clit with a single finger, her head resting on the back of her chair. “Aren’t you just regretting your little masturbation session of this morning? Just imagine what I would do to you. You know how I love to watch you come. I guess you’re just going to have to watch me now.”

“I’m not complaining,” Emma murmured. “I have a good view.”

“Then let’s up the stakes shall we?” She briefly pondered if she should get up and retie the ropes so one of Emma’s hands would be free, but the throbbing of her clit made her lazy so she opted for the magic way instead.

Emma groaned as she brought the now freed hand to her front and let it slide up Regina’s calf. “May I touch you?”

Regina shook her head, “You may not. You will touch yourself though, slow circles over your clit. If you come, you will be in a world of hurt, understood?”

Emma nodded as her finger disappeared beneath the rope and softly started circling her clit. Her hand was in a weird angle and she knew that she would soon be in a world of hurt anyway – orgasm or not.

“I didn’t say softly, did I?” Regina questioned as she looked at Emma. “More pressure.” She grinned when Emma growled as she applied more pressure and soon matched the younger woman’s pace on her own clit. Nothing but moans and sounds of wetness echoed through the vault and Regina chuckled when Emma tried to keep moving forward for – what she assumed – a taste of the Mayor.

“Regina, please,” Emma panted. “I want to come. I’ll be good.”

“No,” Regina growled. “You had your fun. Take your hand away right now.”

Emma growled as she removed her hand, her finger glistening with wetness as her clit throbbed uncontrollably. She placed the hand on her knee as Regina taught her to do and focused her attention on the finger that was moving of Regina’s clit in a fast pace. There was no doubt in her mind that the brunette was on the verge of having an earth shattering orgasm and she was incredibly jealous.

Regina’s lower lip was caught between her teeth and a guttural moan fell from her lips as she rubbed her clit faster. Her eyes locked onto Emma’s and the lust she found in them send her straight over the edge as she trembled in her seat. The panting coming from Regina as she slowed the movements of her finger, settled itself straight on Emma’s clit and she wiggled to the best of her abilities, trying to create enough friction to have an orgasm from the rope, but it was to no avail as Regina was on to her little game.

“Stop. Didn’t I tell you to be good?” Regina’s eyebrow arched as she set her feet back on the ground and leaned in closer. The finger that had pleasured her, now coated Emma’s lips in wetness. When Emma’s mouth opened to taste it, she shook her head. “Keep your tongue inside, until I tell you otherwise.” Her right hand trailed down Emma’s body and she pushed the two strands of rope apart that covered Emma’s core. “Do you think you deserve an orgasm?”

“Please,” Emma nodded as licked her lips. “I’ve been really good.”

“Were you being really good this morning when you pleasured yourself without my permission?” Her finger entered Emma as she spoke again, “Were you being really good just now when you tried to achieve an orgasm by grinding against the rope?”

Emma shook her head and pouted, “No.”

“Then why do you keep telling me that you’ve been really good,” Regina asked as her thumb brushed over Emma’s clit. “Because the way I see it, you’ve been really bad and you deserve to be punished.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said with sincerity. Punishments were no fun. Unless…

She removed her finger from inside of the blonde and with a wave of her hand, the ropes around Emma’s legs disappeared and Regina pulled Emma up to her feet. “All good?”

Emma nodded as she felt the blood rush through her veins. “All good,” she murmured as she leaned into Regina’s touch.

“Spread your legs,” Regina demanded as she moved around Emma and pulled her against her own body. Her nails scratched down Emma’s chest until she reached the rigid peaks and without much warning she twisted the nipples between her fingers. “You’ve been a bad girl, Emma,” she whispered in her ear. “Bad girls don’t deserve orgasms. In fact, bad girls don’t even deserve to speak.” The words were barely spoken before a gag restricted Emma’s speech.

She loathed Regina’s use of magic in moments like these. The woman was way too talented, whereas she could barely conjure up an apple and those she could conjure always came with a worm inside of them. It was disgusting and gross and Regina would laugh every time.

“Not a peep,” Regina said as her hand trailed down Emma’s stomach, to where she desired her touch the most. The index finger rubbed over her clit in a fast pace and she trembled on her legs as she could feel the orgasm build up inside of her. She knew it wouldn’t take long with the way Regina’s finger relentlessly rubbed her and it took everything she had not to moan loudly.

“I think I would quite like to taste you,” Regina murmured as she pulled away her hand and shoved Emma against the nearest wall. She got down to her knees and let her tongue slide through the wetness and when Emma gasped through the gag she shoved two fingers inside of Emma. “Quiet,” she hissed before flicking the clit with her tongue in a fast pace. She knew exactly how far she could go with Emma before she would come undone and as much as she wanted to give Emma her climax – it wasn’t going to happen.

“If only you had obeyed me like the good girl I know you can be,” Regina growled before sucking the clit into her mouth as her teeth grazed over the bundle of nerves. “You could be cuddled up in my arms now. Instead, here I am… On my knees, tasting you, teasing you relentlessly. You know there’s only one way this can end, right?” She smirked as she thrusted into Emma in a faster pace and when Emma’s legs started trembling and her free hand burrowed itself into Regina’s hair she knew it was time to stop. After  one last lick through Emma’s wetness she got up on her feet again and removed the gag before kissing her fervently.

Emma’s eyes closed when Regina slowly started untying the ropes and she knew their playtime would soon come to an end. She tried to take deep and steady breaths as her limps regained their freedom and by the time the last of the rope disappeared, Regina pulled her into a tight hug.

“You’re a good girl, Emma,” she murmured into the woman’s ear as she rubbed soothing circles over Emma’s back. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Emma breathed out as she nuzzled her nose into Regina’s neck. “Does that mean I get my orgasm now?”

Regina chuckled, “Not a chance. You weren’t _that_ good. I will take you home though and cuddle you. We’ll see how long you can be good for me and then _maybe_ I’ll let you come tomorrow.

Emma gasped, “I can’t wait that long.”

“That’s what you get for coming without my permission, my love. Don’t worry though, I have so many plans for you. I’m thinking tonight I’ll tie you up to the bed, your arms and legs spread out as we repeat this all over again.” Regina smirked, “Including the orgasm denial. You’re going to want to kill me when I’m done with you.”

Emma groaned and then her lips curled up in a small smile, “I can’t wait.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C is for ?


	3. C is for Clit Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Regina hummed softly to herself as she assessed the scene in front of her. She stood at the edge of the bed, her knees gently resting against the mattress and her eyes briefly closed at the soft whimpers coming from Emma - who laid sprawled out on the bed. She had used silk ropes to tie her hands and feet to the bedposts and there was something absolutely delicious about the way Emma moaned and wiggled in front of her.

Emma was currently being tortured by the Hitachi Wand that was attached to a rope that hung from the ceiling. Regina leaned forward and hooked her index-finger around the rope before giving it a light tug. She grinned widely when Emma cried out at the loss of contact, the wand now softly bobbing against her pussy.

“You know,” Regina began. “I am quite proud of myself. Wouldn’t you say I’m inventive?”

“Yes Miss,” Emma growled out.

“Something wrong, Mine?”

“No Miss.”

“Didn’t think so,” Regina smirked. She knew exactly what Emma’s problem was. For the last hour she had been giving the rope light tugs, effectively making sure that Emma never got enough friction to reach an orgasm.

“Are you tired?”

“Yes Miss.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No Miss.”

Regina laughed softly as she crawled on top of the bed. and lay besides Emma. Her fingertips softly grazed over the smooth skin and she placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “I’m proud of you. But I do like torturing you.”

Emma’s moans grew louder when the wand stopped dangling and her hips rose in order to get more friction. Regina chuckled when the wand slipped away instead and she quickly moved on to her knees before positioning herself between Emma’s legs.

“Watch this,” she grinned before flicking her finger against the wand, giving Emma exactly what she wanted for all but one second before it swung away again. Regina gripped the wand with her hand and pushed it aside. “You are so wet, you’re practically dripping.”

“Please,” Emma whimpered.

“Hm? Oh… Not yet.”

She let her index-finger slide through the wetness and looked at her wet-coated finger before slipping it inside her mouth. “Better than Granny’s hamburgers,” she smirked.

Emma burst into laughter, “I can’t believe you just compared my flavor with a fucking hamburger.” Her laughter quickly died down as Regina leaned forward and let her tongue slide through the wetness. “Fuck me,” Emma panted out when Regina ignored the spot she wanted her to touch.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked with an arched brow. Her finger slipped inside of Emma and she quickly followed it by adding another one - keeping them both completely still. The hand that still held the Hitachi Wand guided it towards the hardened nub that so desperately sought the attention.

“I’m sorry,” Emma breathed out as her eyes closed. Regina had given her clear instructions and so far she had followed them pretty easily, but it was getting harder. It felt like Regina had been torturing her for hours and she wanted nothing more than the release that her throbbing clit craved.

“Better,” Regina growled out. Her hand reached out to the clothespins that she had so carefully placed on Emma’s stomach earlier, as a reminder to behave. It wasn’t that Emma hated the use of them, but she knew what Regina was capable of and how much it could hurt. She craved that hurt though, some days.

Regina leaned forward once more as her tongue licked along the swollen lips before briefly pushing the wand aside as her tongue flicked against the clit once.

“FUCK!”

“Not yet,” Regina smirked before grabbing a clothespin. “Deep breaths, please.”

Emma nodded and bit her lip as Regina placed the first clothespin on her right outer labia. She groaned loudly and gave a short nod when Regina gave her a questioning look. It didn’t take long before three clothespins joined the other one and Emma gasped when Regina let her finger slide over the top of the pins.

“God, look how beautiful you are,” Regina said softly before doing the same thing on the other side. She knew it had to hurt, she had tried it once on herself and she couldn’t stand it, but she made it a point to try everything on herself before trying it on Emma. But Emma was strong and she knew exactly how much her girl enjoyed the clothespins. It was taking the pins off that she didn’t enjoy, but that was a matter for later.

“Thank you,” Emma said as she took deep breaths. Her chest rose and fell quickly and she frowned when Regina got off of the bed. “Where are you going?”

“Ssh,” Regina said as she put a finger against her lips. “No talking now.” She leaned forward and hooked her finger around the rope with the wand before pulling it back to her.

“Regina,” Emma warningly said as her eyes grew wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” She scrunched up her nose as she let the wand swing forward a little bit. “It is the perfect pathway. You are so open and ready. If I aim it just right, imagine how nice it will feel against your clit. Aren’t you throbbing, Emma?”

“It will bounce off me,” Emma exclaimed. God, she wanted to close her legs and beg Regina to release the wand at the same time.

“It will,” Regina agreed. “What if I promise to keep it there for a full minute?”

“Oh god. Please.” Emma had barely spoken the words before Regina released the wand and she nearly cried out when it hit a clothespin instead of her clit.

“Oops,” Regina said before grabbed the rope once more.

“You did that on purpose,” Emma growled.

“I did.”

“You promised me a full minu-”

“Ssh,” Regina murmured. “I need to focus.” She swung the rope back and forth a couple of times before releasing it, this time aiming it exactly in between the pins. The guttural moan that came from Emma when it hit the right spot amused her to no end and she quickly got on the bed and kept the wand firmly in place. She knew it still wasn’t enough to get Emma off. It vibrated against her lips, but it was just a little too low to vibrate against the throbbing clit.

“Regina, please let me come,” Emma cried out as she continued to grind against the wand. She needed that orgasm like she needed air to breathe.

“Hm, I offered to let you come before and you didn’t.”

“You had … ice cubes … numbing my … clit,” Emma panted out. “If I could’ve, I would’ve.”

Regina smirked as she positioned herself lower and slipped two fingers inside of Emma, gently moving them inside of her. “That’s right. I forgot about that. How badly do you want to come though?”

“BAD.”

“Ten more seconds, Mine,” Regina warned as moved her fingers fast inside of Emma, plunging into the wetness. She was quite proud of Emma in that moment, pins on her lips, fingers inside of her and the wand torturing her to no end.

“No, please, don’t stop,” Emma cried out when Regina pulled the wand away. “Fuck!”

“I think you meant to be thanking me, weren’t you? Wasn’t I very kind to you?”

“Yes Miss,” Emma growled.

“Then thank me properly.”

“Thank you for that brief moment of uninterrupted wand-time, Miss.”

“God, your sarcasm turns me on,” Regina murmured before waving her hand as the rope fell loose from the ceiling. She untied it from the rope with her free hand.

“They need to go,” Emma said softly and Regina nodded. She wasn’t going to question Emma on how much she could handle and she placed the wand aside for a moment.

“Good girl,” she said before placing the first pin between her fingers. She squeezed the clothespin  and Emma sobbed when it came loose. “Hang in there,” Regina warmly said as she took off the pins one by one. She immediately soothed the pain by running her tongue over the labia and sucked them into her mouth to the best of her ability. “Better, Mine?”

“Thank you,” Emma panted out. She enjoyed the pins up until the moment they needed to come off, that was when the real pain began, and she counted her lucky stars that Regina would always know the right way to ease her pain.

“You did so good, Mine. You deserve a reward,” Regina grinned before flicking her tongue against the clit a couple of times. She stopped when Emma moaned loudly and her hips bucked. “You may choose, the wand or my tongue.”

“The wand,” Emma said with a blush.

“Very well,” Regina said before grabbing the wand and placing it against Emma’s clit. The time for teasing was done now and she craved Emma’s orgasm as much as the blonde. She smiled when Emma’s back arched, “No need to hold back, Mine.”

It didn’t take long before Emma was gasping and moaning loudly as the wand vibrated against her hardened clit and when Regina pressed it tighter against her, her orgasm nearly made her pass out. “Thank you,” Emma breathed out when Regina took away the wand and licked over clit once more for good measure.

“You are welcome, Mine.” Regina smiled as she waved her hand, and the silk ropes fell loosely on the bed. She laid down next to Emma and cradled the woman to her. “I am so proud of you. You’re a good girl, Emma.”

Emma snuggled up tighter against Regina, their naked bodies touching was her favorite thing and when Regina’s hand soothingly rubbed over her back, she remembered what Regina had said earlier. “I still can’t believe you compared my vagina to a hamburger,” she murmured before drifting off into a much needed, much deserved deep sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D is for ?
> 
> D will not be for dick.


	4. D is for dildo and dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, it's been a while. 
> 
> This one is for the #SHBC. You girls continue to amaze me.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

It wasn’t the first time Emma had made a request like this – but still. Something about it bothered her. Perhaps it was because the words she’d be using were words she had so often uttered back in the Enchanted Forest and somehow… it felt wrong to use them on Emma.

“Please…”

She always had been a sucker for those pleading eyes. With a short nod, Emma’s face lit up and her lower lip disappeared behind perfect white teeth. She curled up her finger and beckoned Emma to come to her, “Get on your knees for your Queen.” Oh, how she loved this game; the uncertainty in Emma’s eyes as she smiled sweetly down upon her; the throb that was undoubtedly present between both of their legs; but most of all – that little mewling sound that Emma made when she cupped her cheek and ran her thumb over that plump lower lip, that made her beyond wet for what was about to come.  

They no longer needed to discuss safewords, not after all these years of being together. She knew exactly how far she could push Emma without crossing any boundaries. The trust that was present between them was one that had never been broken and would never be broken. Together they were a unity, and that unity… Well, that was what gave her the strength to treat Emma like the dirty slut she claimed to be.

With a small wave of the hand, Emma’s clothes disappeared and her hands were bound behind her back. Magic had its advantages and taking off the Savior’s clothing in a mere second was one of them. She took a step back and admired the toned muscles that she loved to run her tongue along. “Sit up straight,” Regina barked as she pushed a knee into Emma’s back.

She walked over to the dresser and carefully opened one of the drawers that held her most precious toys. Grabbing the ball gag, she let it slide through her fingers as she walked back over to Emma and grabbed a fistful of hair. “Sluts like you don’t deserve the freedom to speak.” With a swift movement she strapped the ball gag into place and yanked hard on Emma’s hair when she moaned loudly. “Do not make a peep,” Regina hissed. “If I wanted to hear words, or sounds for that matter, I’d tell you to make them. Understood?”

Pleased with the short nod that Emma gave, she let go of her hair and stood back up before turning her back to Emma. “Tell me, Emma. Does it make you wet when I call you a slut?” She squinted her eyes when Emma nodded. “Did I give you permission to get wet?”

“No,” came the muffled sound, along with a small drip of drool that slowly trickled down Emma’s naked body.

Regina smirked as she saw the flush that slowly crept up Emma’s neck. Why in the world had she been so hesitant to play this game? Seeing her wife in such a vulnerable position was an incredible turn on and knowing that it made Emma squirm the way it did – well, they should have done this ages ago.

The first time Emma had requested it, Regina had looked at her with nothing but utter horror. “I couldn’t possible denigrate you like that.” But they had talked about it – extensively. Emma had told her exactly how much she craved it; how she wanted to be called those _words;_ how she wanted to be properly fucked by the one that owned her. With time Regina had thought about it more and had grown more excited about the possibilities of what this would add to their relationship and when she had told Emma that she was ready to try it – well, that look on Emma’s face has told her everything she needed to know.

“Get on the bed and spread your legs,” Regina snarled. “You have twenty seconds.”

In the time that it took Emma to get to the bed, she undressed herself, eager to give Emma what she had desired for so long. The smile that spread on her face wasn’t a smile born out of love. Perhaps underneath it all, but it wouldn’t be what Emma would see. No, she would see the evil smile of Queen who was about to devour her subject; a Queen who would stop at nothing to achieve her ultimate goal: to give Emma Swan-Mills a proper fucking.

She knelt down on the bed and ran her fingers down Emma’s thighs, nails leaving angry red welts that made her girl quiver with anticipation. “Look at that drenched cunt of yours,” Regina huskily said as she spread Emma’s legs further. “So willing, so eager. Is this what you have been dreaming off? My fingers in your pussy?”

Of course it wouldn’t be her fingers. She knew what Emma really wanted: the dildo they had both picked out during one of their late night browsing sessions. It wasn’t too big and it was an _atrocious_ color, but Emma had clenched her thighs together as she sat in Regina’s lap when she had seen it, which had been enough of an incentive for Regina to hit the ‘add to cart’ button. They hadn’t put it to use yet, that would change tonight though. Tonight, she would thrust that pink dildo into Emma like it would save them from an oncoming apocalypse.

She let a finger slide through her own wetness and with a smirk coated the ball bag with it, before leaning down and licking it clean with her tongue. It drove Emma mad, she could see it in her eyes, but that was exactly what she had wanted, right? Her mouth inched closer to Emma’s ear and she whispered softly, “Before I fuck you, you’re going to watch me come.”

She knew it was unfair – of course a statement like that would make Emma groan, still – she had told her not to speak. “For that… You deserve to be punished. So, I suppose,” Regina said as she snapped her fingers, “you will just have to settle for hearing me reach a delicious climax.” With that she slid the blindfold over Emma’s eyes, making sure it was properly in place.

Straddling her, Regina leaned back against Emma’s knees, her feet tucked underneath the ass that gladly scooted up slightly to make room. “Such a shame that you can’t see the way my fingers are playing with my nipples, making them rock hard. I bet you wish you could take them into your mouth, but _sluts_ like you – they don’t deserve that. _You_ do not deserve it. Instead, you’ll have to settle for the image of me rolling them between my fingers.”

She smirked when more drool dripped down Emma’s chin and Regina moaned loudly as she grinded her drenched self onto the abs that immediately responded to the touch. “I am so wet, Emma. _I_ did that, not you. I want you to remember that.” Her finger moved softly down her stomach until it reached the clit that was almost painfully throbbing – aching to be touched. The wetness coated her finger and she slowly slid it inside herself as she threw her head back. “Fuck Emma, if you could only feel what I can feel. The way my walls are clenching around my finger; the wetness being spread all over… I’ll tell you this much. It won’t take me long.”

She bit her lower lip as she circled her clit faster, as much as fun as it was to get herself off, what she really wanted… was to use that dildo on Emma. To fuck her like she had never been fucked, like she had pleaded to get fucked so many nights until Regina had _finally_ given in to the request.

Her free hand reached out to the nipple that stood so firmly and Emma hissed when she gave it a sharp twist. She leaned forward as her finger kept stroking her clit and sucked Emma’s earlobe into her mouth. “Pay attention, eager one,” she moaned as she flicked the nub faster until it pushed her over the edge, Emma’s name easily rolling from her lips as she panted. Her tongue licked over the beats of sweat that had appeared on Emma’s skin before she once more whispered into her ear, “You could never fuck me like that and while you do not deserve it, I’m more than willing to show you how it’s properly done.”

She removed the blindfold from Emma’s eyes and for a brief moment searched for that look in Emma’s eyes that told her she hadn’t gone too far yet. It was the brief curling up of Emma’s lips that let her know she was more than enjoying this and Regina pressed a small kiss on the edge of her lips.

Pulling Emma up in a sitting position, she removed the strap that had bound her hands together and threw it on the bed. She gently massaged the skin to stimulate the blood flow until Emma gave another nod. It was their way of checking in on each other, something they had mastered in their hours of play together without actually having to use words. She stifled a grin when she remembered how one of their scenes had been rudely interrupted by Emma breaking out in a fit of giggles while Regina had frantically searched for the cause of it. As it turned out, saying the word ‘sweetheart’ while flogging her ass was not a combination that worked out too well.

“Are you ready? Actually,” Regina grinned, “don’t answer that.” She stood up from her position and glanced down Emma’s legs. “You’ve drenched the bed. You’ll definitely be the one sleeping in that spot tonight.”

It took her a couple of minutes to strap the damn dildo in its rightful place, but once she mastered it, she crawled back on the bed and placed herself between Emma’s legs. Her hand reached out and she slowly let it slide through the wet folds before bringing it to her mouth and she smirked as she let it disappear between her lips. “Are you ready to be fucked?”

She didn’t wait for Emma’s reply, instead she placed the dildo at Emma’s entrance and slowly dipped it inside. Her eyes sought out Emma’s and without much warning pushed the dildo as deep as it would go. She leaned forward and placed Emma’s hands over her head, as she thrusted into her in a slow place as she got used to the feeling. Positioning herself just right, the dildo hit her clit every time she pushed it back in and soon she was moaning loudly at the way Emma was squirming beneath her.

“I could do this to you all night, Emma. Push you closer and closer to the edge, but never let you come. Is that what you were hoping for,” Regina asked as she pushed the dildo further into her again. “Take off the ball gag, I think you’ve been silent long enough now. I want to hear how good I am making you feel.”

As soon as Emma removed the gag, Regina leaned forward and hungrily attacked her mouth. Their tongues were all the words they needed in that moment. No denigrating word, no matter how badly Emma wanted to hear it, could ever replace the power her mouth had over Emma’s. No declaration of love could ever replace the tongue that traced over the trembling lip before sucking it hard into her mouth. They were Emma and Regina, all the words that needed to be spoken in that moment, had already been uttered, moaned and groaned into existence.

“Please,” Emma begged when Regina released her mouth. “Harder.”

“Ask me nicely,” Regina growled as she halted all her motions. She wanted to hear those words fall from those luscious lips, savor them as they branded themselves into her skin.

“Please… Mistress, harder.”

It was the look of near desperation that made Regina thrust harder into her as her nails dug into Emma’s side. She no longer had any concept of time, in this moment it was just her and Emma. Time was no longer of the essence. What counted was her body pushing into the trembling one beneath her, the mewls and gasps that came from Emma as hands fisted the sheets she had been holding on to. It was Emma that broke her out of her trance after what seemed like hours.

“I- God… Please. Can I come?”

“Yes,” Regina hissed.

“I need more… Please, your fingers…”

Regina reached between them and placed her finger on Emma’s clit. Two flicks was all it took before Emma grunted as her back arched. “Jesus Regina,” she panted out as she wrapped her arms around Regina’s when she leaned in close to capture Emma’s mouth with her own.

A soft chuckle from Emma meant their scene was officially over and Regina smiled at her. “Who knew you would enjoy that as much as you did,” she winked when Emma had the grace to blush. “Was that… Was that okay?”

“Holy shit Regina,” Emma said with a smile as she dug her fingernails into Regina’s ass. “I’m gonna need you to do that again.”

Regina smirked, “Gladly. Just say when.”

Emma stuck her tongue out and cheekily said, “When.”


End file.
